Truth And Consequences
by xMortalAngelx
Summary: When you have eternity waiting for you, what's the purpose of life? Jane wants to know the answer. But at what cause will she finally find it? No one said living forvever was going to be easy. JanexDemetri. Rated: T 13 R
1. The Announcement

**Hey, readers xD Before anything, I'd like to thank DarkAngelz200 for editing my chapter and giving me tons of ideas for the story! She has helped me a LOT and I would love it if you read her fanfics :D They're really awesome. This is my first fanfiction so yeah :P I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

_**Jane's POV**_

"Yeah, take that! And the doughnut disco ring too! Damn it, clean those filthy spikes, will ya?" I said as I moved my Wii remote from side to side. I glanced just for half a second at my opponent, Felix. Or in this particular case, Bowser. Well, isn't that a coincidence. Mentally exhausted, I dropped the remote causing Link to get squashed under Bowser's foot.

"Hey, get your head in the game, Jane!" Felix barked. I shot him a dark glare.

For twelve hours, yes twelve hours straight, I had been sitting in front of the damned 42-inch flat screen playing a stupid game and he still thinks I want to play any longer? At first, I thought it'd be fun to kick his stone hard ass, but now he was just sounding annoying, like those basketball kids Troy and Chad with the "get your head in the game" crap.

I finally stood up, straightened my cloak and glared at him again. "Find someone else to lose with. And oh, and don't be such a wussy and get someone smaller than you thinking you can beat them. I'm getting sick of your high and mighty act," I growled. He didn't say anything, just gave me that annoying smirk he had slapped on his face all the time.

With that, I flipped my hair and stalked out of the room. Stupid son-of-a-nothing, he should be glad I haven't ripped his throat out yet.

"Jane, where ya headed?" a way too familiar voice asked. I took my stare from the floor to find my older brother, Alec accompanied by Demetri.

"To my coffin," I said sarcastically. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Well ah, do you know where Felix is? I need to get a spare nunchuk…" he stopped when he saw the sour scowl printed on my face.

I quickly changed it into my most maple syrup sweet smile and cheerfully said, "Oh, you might want to dig through the earth. He's on Satan's lap." Then pulling my face back into the bitter, cold mask I was so accustomed to I stalked away.

"I wonder what Felix did to her this time," Demetri said with amusement. There was a pause and Alec's voice was hard as ice, "He better _not_ have done anything to her."

When I reached my room, I slammed my door shut behind me and flopped on my useless prop, the bed. It was raining heavily outside and the soft pitter-patter on the roof was notably soothing. With an idea hatching inside my head, I opened the window latch and stepped out onto the metal roof.

The cold drizzle immediately washed my face, which dribbled down my neck. I spread my arms wide and threw my head back. I smiled yes, smiled, I have feelings too, you know. The water calmed me, caressing down my body like tiny wave currents.

Then the wave currents immediately disappeared as I heard a _knock, knock!_ from the glass pane. Frowning I turned my head and saw Demetri peering through the window. He was leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest. His expression defined amusement like his tone had been before. "Let me guess, taking a shower?" he said.

"Let me guess, trying to ruin my peace?" I snapped back. As pissed as I was, I felt embarrassed. I mean, he was watching me as I acted like an emotional dope under the rain.

"Huh, no. I came here to see if you had cooled down but I guess that wasn't needed."

I raised an eyebrow. I bet it was Alec who sent him, but I didn't say that out loud. The over protective idiot…

"Anyway, what are you doing getting yourself drenched? You know Aro doesn't like his carpets wet," Demetri said interrupting my thoughts. He opened the window to let me in.

I landed gently on the blood red carpet and just by looking at it, I got a slight burn running at the back of my throat. So much for the rain soothing me. A sudden thought struck me.

"Demetri, since when did I ever grant you permission to come into _my_ room?" I asked him, using my most sickening voice. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Very bad mistake, Demetri.

Within a second, he was on the floor twitching. I smiled; this was my type of entertainment. Finally after what must have seemed like days to him, I stopped.

"I wonder what you would be like without your power," he said, his voice slightly cracking from the pain, "wouldn't be of any use probably." He started to stand up, but was immediately thrown back as I zapped him with my power. I grinned.

"Jane," called a smooth voice. I looked from Demetri to find Aro at my doorway. When did he get here? I don't remember even hearing his footsteps. I immediately stopped hurting Demetri.

"He was asking for it though," I whined. Wait did I just whine? Something had to be wrong with me. Jane Volturi does not show weakness in any form.

"I'm sure he was but I really don't want dead vampire on my carpet. Next time take him outside and then torture him," Aro said with a smile before leaving.

"Now Demetri, get out of my room," I ordered him. He stood up but didn't move. I glared at him as if my stares would burn holes into his hollow head.

"Aro needs to see us. That's one of the reasons I came to you anyway," he said, his voice gaining back at least some dignity.

"Yeah, yeah let's go weakling" I said, and Demetri looked shocked as we walked out onto the hallway. He looked at me and his face was baffled.

"Weakling? Jane using your gift makes everyone a weakling. I'd like to see you win a battle where your power couldn't help you," he said. He sounded pissed. Oh well, that's what you get when you mess with me.

"Whatever, you're still a weakling in my eyes," I hissed at him. A pang at the back of my throat made me blink a couple of times.

"Aw, what's wrong? Little Jane is getting thirsty? Hmm, let's see who the weakling is now. Somebody can't stand a little abundance of blood," Demetri teased. He walked right beside me and started whistling the tune of "Rock a Bye Baby." How Aro saw anything at all in Demetri I'll never know. The only thing I see in him was a brain dead moron.

- - - - - - - - - - -

We were all seated in the Throne Room. I was sitting beside Alec, which was much better then sitting next to Demetri. At the same time I was also wondering why we were all here. Aro finally stepped on the altar and greeted everyone. He was yammering something about how we all must be bored living the same city...something about a change for the mind. Then it was the next 5 words that answered my question.

"We're going on a vacation."

**Mm-hmm. That's it! This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction, so I'd like to hear some constructive advice :) Please look out for the next one and THANKS to y'all! 3**


	2. Sudden Confusion

**Sorry I have not updated in a while! I was having a hard time coming up with a good storyline . So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D~~ Thanks for your support! ^0^**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

_**Demetri's POV**_

What the hell did I just hear? I can't say anything about my ear because as a vampire, I know it's perfectly fine. But is Aro's _brain _all right? Vacation? Is he trying to make a joke? There were murmurs around the room as Aro mildly surveyed the scene.

"Aro have you lost it? What do you mean we're going on a vacation?" Felix's deep voice boomed from the back of the hall, silencing everyone.

Aro smoothly retorted. "No I have not lost it, Felix. My definition on going on a vacation is enjoying ourselves without any worries. Most of us have been living for the longest time and my assumption is that every one of us needs…a break. After all, we can't stay cooped up inside a castle for eternity right? I believe that right now we have the opportunity to."

I stared at him and wondered if staying inside the castle for centuries was exactly the reason why he had gone mad. I finally found my voice and said, "You're saying _all _of us? But who will watch the castle while we are gone? There are crimes that we have to know about. How can we hear of them if we are out somewhere having the time of our lives?"

"That is what I was getting at, Demetri," said Aro. "For the past few months, there seems to not have been any crime report, so I feel that it is safe for us to leave the place for a while. Do not worry, of course I paid very close attention to everything, or else I wouldn't even have thought of it. And if there _will _be any disturbances, our loyal guards will contact us immediately and take care of everything while we are still away."

His words eased only a little of my tension. Only a little. It sounded too good to be true. Not that I wished for something as silly as that. I sighed. The old bat. I looked at the person beside me, which was Renata. She caught my eye and gave me a bewildered look. I nodded. There was complete silence until Aro spoke again.

"We are going to Orlando in 3 days. I've already gotten the tickets for all of you, of course," he said with a smile.

The smile didn't reassure me. I hated myself for defying him so much, but couldn't he have at least picked a better vacation spot? Orlando. Sunlight. Lots and lots of sunlight. I wondered how he was going to deal with _that. _

"I believe most of you must be wondering why I picked a place where there's so much sunlight. I know it is a danger to the exposure of our kind, but it's not like we dislike it, right? So that is why I chose for us to stay at a reservation at the countryside where hardly any humans live."

Well, that made sense. It's not like I particularly _disliked_ the idea of going on a vacation. It was just so _strange._ What would we do there? Ride horses together? It would be so awkward; it wasn't like our castle of guards were close as glue and feathers. Especially with the girls… like Jane. That sure would be great. I can just imagine her frolicking with me in the corn fields…oh crap, _get that picture out of my head!_ Why the hell was I thinking of her? God, out of all the girls. I turned my head to Renata and I smiled slowly.

Now _she_ was something. She noticed me and to my surprise didn't glare, but gave me a sly smile back. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang at the back of my head. When I turned to find the culprit, the pain became even more piercing. _Jane._ I turned to glare at her but to my surprise, she was _pouting._ Jane _never _pouts. Well, at least it gave her some feminine cuteness. _Oh God! Jane and cute!? _I shook my head; what was I thinking?

Aro continued. "I suggest we start packing today. That is all."

Immediately, everyone stood up and shuffled their way out the hall. I noted that there were more nods than shaking heads and frowned slightly. As if this would go well. I stopped and waited for Jane; I needed to have a few words with her. When she appeared, I stepped in front of her to block her way and glared.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

Jane tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide. "I don't get what you mean. What was what about, Demetri?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Why did you zap me?"

She smirked. "Oh _that._ I'm sorry; I was just thinking about something that annoyed me, so out of habit I chose you as my target." I deepened my glare at her. I started wondering; why did she have to harass me so much? I was always her stress ball and I had had enough of it. I wanted a clear explanation and just because she was "annoyed" wasn't a satisfactory one. I grabbed her by the shoulders and regretted it right away. A sharp agony bit me at the back my head and I lurched and my knees dropped to the ground.

Jane's voice was deadly cold. "Don't _touch_ me, you bastard." I only go to look at her for half a second until the pain pierced me again. Her expression hadn't matched her voice, menacing and threatening; it was just the opposite of that. It looked uncertain and confused. With that, she left leaving me wincing on the ground.

_**Jane's POV**_

Mixed feelings and confusion didn't even touch the base of what I was feeling right now. I hurried past the hallway with my mind in a wreck. Why was I so shocked at Demetri's touch? Why _did _I zap him in the first place at the hall? I was just so repulsed at the sight of him and Renata just…just being so _intimate_ with each other. But what did that have to do with me? He wasn't my lapdog. He was only a…what _was_ he? I never had looked into the relationship, or whatever little of it we had, or even cared about it. Why was I thinking so much of it now? Why did it feel like my sanity depended on whatever tie we shared?

I was so absorbed into my mind, that I didn't notice it when I almost bumped into Alec. Of course with his quick reflexes he dodged me and caught my arm. I flinched back at the touch and looked up at him. He had a quizzical expression on his face by my reaction, but he didn't ask anything. When he saw my pinched eyebrows, his expression then turned alarmed.

"Jane, are you all right? What's wrong? Are you thirsty?" he asked. I sighed and tried to make a blank face.

"Yes I'm fine, Alec. Nothing's wrong." I paused, pondering the thought. "And of course I'm not thirsty."

He folded his arms, not looking impressed. "Jane, I'm your brother. I know when something's wrong with you no matter how much of an actress you are." I sighed again, momentarily thinking if there was any getting away from Alec, but then decided against it. Alec was my brother and we had suffered through the worst of the worst together. We had a bond that no other normal siblings had. And I would hate to keep secrets from him. With a jerk of my chin, I motioned him to follow me.

When we got to my room, I sat down on my bed, an unnecessary habit. Alec remained standing up and stared down at me.

"So, what's up?" he asked looking at me, his eyebrows high. I thought and wondered where to start. _Maybe I should tell him from the point where I got annoyed._

I started. "I've been pretty ticked off with Demetri lately." I paused. "Well, I've always been like that with him but today was something different. I don't know, I just got really annoyed when I saw Demetri…_playing_ with Renata at the hall. He was smiling at her like a sick pervert." I stopped and scrunched my nose. Why was I so irritated? Alec motioned for me to continue with his hand.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I mean, who the _hell_ does he think he is? A stud? And why should I care? I just felt so _disgusted_ and I just acted on impulse and…hurt him. He bugs me _so much_ all the time and now he's going to mess with a woman he hardly knows?" I stopped again and took deep breaths; another human habit. Then I told him something that was completely from the heart.

"My chest really hurt, Alec. And there was this buzzing inside my head, like an army of angry bees. It didn't feel right—I had never felt that way before. Could it be that I'm using my power too much…?" I muttered the last part.

I realized I had been looking down at my lap the whole time. I glanced up at Alec and was surprised to find him wearing a wicked grin on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked him. His smile grew even wider and his eyes gleamed.

"Well Jane," he said, sitting down beside me. He turned his face at my direction, "From a third party's perspective, it seems that you are — now don't hit me, but it seems that you are_ jealous_." I stared at him, shocked and appalled, and didn't even bother zapping him. He had to be kidding me, right? He still had a playful smile on his face but his eyes looked certain.

"_Jealous?_ But I don't like him! He is of no importance to me!" I retorted. Then I clapped my hands over my mouth. Alec's eyebrow slid up an inch.

"_Like?_ When did I ever say you like him though?" In moments like these, if I was still human, I would have blushed. But even without any pulse or blood pressure, Alec detected my embarrassment easily. _No, I'm not going to let him see through me like that._ I calmed my emotions and told myself that I did _not_ like Demetri, because after all, that was the rock hard truth.

"Listen, I _don't_ like him. Just the basic idea of it is ridiculous!" Alec observed me with an entertained look on his face. I scowled at him and he laughed.

Holding his hands up in a neutral sign he said, "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, my queen."

His words didn't match the sickeningly delighted expression on his face. Having enough of my emotions and patience played around with, I glared at him and said in a frosty voice that could peel paint, "Get out _now_, Alec. I shouldn't have bothered you with anything."

Fortunately, getting the message, he departed with a smile and shut the door behind him. Once he was out of earshot, I groaned and covered my hands, hiding the embarrassment of my unstable emotions. I sighed and slipped my hands from my face. Who was I hiding my feelings from? I looked around my room; no one. Then a sudden wave of loneliness washed over me. I couldn't stand how much of an affect such a trivial thing as Demetri was having over me.

Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I control my own mind? I had never even been greeted with these emotions before…and now my insanity was in a wreck by the sudden blow of their visit. Right now, as much as I hated to admit it, I would have done anything to be human and close my eyes and shut out all my problems.


End file.
